yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 104
| romaji = Hanko Seimei | japanese translated = Declaring a Crime | english = | japanese air date = May 29, 2019 | english air date = | japanese opening = calling | english opening = | japanese ending = Are you ready? | english ending = | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Declaring a Crime" is the one-hundredth-and-fourth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on May 29, 2019. Summary Reflecting what Lightning said to him, Ai, now assuming a human-like appearance, said to the effigies of his fallen Ignises that he has made his choice going forward. In the real world, Yusaku approached Cal Kolter who said that his younger brother, Jin Kolter is recovering well. Cal then said that Jin has lost his memories regarding the Lost Incident which Yusaku realized that Lightning has used those memories to convert to his Life Points during his duel with Varis. As Cal said that it was a blessing in disguise, he asked if Ai will ever return back to Yusaku which Yusaku expressed doubt toward it as Cal said that this will be a great opportunity for everyone to start afresh. Back in SOL Technologies, Hayami was expressing satisfaction to Akira that their latest product, the SOLtis android units are selling extremely well as Akira said that due to the official shut down of LINK VRAINS, the company's future would rest on this project. Hayami also expressed happiness that Akira was recently promoted to Executive Director due to his efforts in defeating Bohman, which Akira unhappily states that it was Playmaker who saved everyone and he should not have gotten the glory. Hayami then said that Akira should not downplay his actions as even Queen was unable to stop him from the promotion. Meanwhile, Frog and Pigeon wondered why Bohman left the duel between him and Playmaker with them. Meanwhile, in a luxury cruise ship, Queen was with the ship's captain, explaining that the usage of SOLtis Androids are a great way to advertise their product worldwide. At night, Ai and Roboppy managed to hijack the ship by transferring their consciousness to 2 of the SOLtis Androids. Once inside, Roboppy confirmed that she has managed to hack the systems of the ships to prevent them from leaving behind data to be traced as the 2 set out to find their target. Roboppy was happy that Ai's backup program also managed to grant her increased intellect and a free will. Ai and Roboppy then managed to infiltrate to Queen's room and introduced themselves. Upon her bewilderment, Ai reintroduced himself as the Dark Ignis as Queen said that she thought he vanished but it turns out that he was hiding as a human. Ai then said that he has thrown away his past self and upon asking, tells Queen that he wants to make use of SOL Technologies for his plans and for that to happen, he needs her code key, and more importantly, to take revenge for what she did to Earth. Ai then said that he will show sportsmanship and challenges her to a duel. Queen, angered, accepts the duel and begins with a strong start, culminating to the Summon of "Golden Allure Queen" and other cards to protect her monsters. However, Ai managed to defeat her Defenses by using his own "@Ignister" monsters and despite Queen resorting to cheating her own Skill during the Master Duel, she still lost. As Queen fell, Ai told her that his victory would come easy. The next morning, Akira was notified of this and was rushed to the cruise ship with Hayami. There, the ship's captain explained to Akira that Queen is now unconscious and is in critical condition at the hospital and that a gag order was issues on this incident. The ship's captain then showed Akira that the culprit left data intentionally to be seen. When Akira saw the data, he was shocked at it. Featured Duel: Queen vs. Ai The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel. Turn 1: Queen The start of the duel is skipped. Queen controls "Allure Queen LV3" (500/500), "Allure Queen LV5" (1000/1000), and two copies of "Allure Queen LV7" (1500/1500); along with the Field Spell "Allure Palace" and the Continuous Spell "Allure Dance" face-up on the field. Queen uses "Allure Queen LV3", "Allure Queen LV5" and a copy of "Allure Queen LV7" to Link Summon "Golden Allure Queen" (2500/LINK-3/←↓→) to the Extra Monster Zone pointing towards the remaining "Allure Queen LV7". Due to the effect of "Allure Palace", all "Allure Queen" monsters gain 500 ATK & DEF ("Golden Allure Queen": 2500 → 3000 ATK; "Allure Queen LV7": 1500/1500 → 2000/2000). The effect of "Golden Allure Queen" also increases its ATK by the combined ATK of all "Allure Queen" monsters it points to ("Golden Allure Queen": 3000 → 5000 ATK). Turn 2: Ai Ai activates the Field Spell "Ignister A.I.Land". As he controls no monsters in his Main Monster Zones, the effect of "AiLand" lets him Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "@Ignister" monster from his hand, but he can only Special Summon Cyberse monsters for the rest of the turn. Ai Special Summons "Pikari @Ignister" (1200/600), then uses it to Link Summon "Linguriboh" (300/LINK-1/↙) to the Extra Monster Zone. As he controls no monsters in his Main Monster Zones, Ai activates the effect of "AiLand" again to Special Summon "Bururu @Ignister" (600/1000) in Attack Position. Ai then Normal Summons "Doyon @Ignister (400/1600). As it was Summoned, the effect of "Doyon" lets Ai add 1 "@Ignister" monster from his GY to his hand. Ai adds "Pikari". Ai then uses "Linguriboh", "Bururu" and the DARK "Doyon" to Link Summon "Dark Templar @Ignister" (2300/LINK-3/↙↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As he controls no monsters in his Main Monster Zones, Ai activates the effect of "AiLand" again to Special Summon "Pikari" to a Zone "Dark Templar" points to. As a monster was summoned to a zone his Link Monster points to, the effect of "Dark Templar" lets Ai Special Summon as many Level 4 or lower "@Ignister" monsters as possible with different names from his GY to zones his Link Monster points to. Ai targets "Dark Templar" and Special Summons "Bururu" and "Doyon" to the remaining zones it points to. Ai then tunes the Level 3 WIND Tuner "Bururu" with the Level 4 "Doyon" to Synchro Summon "Wind Pegasus @Ignister" (2300/1500) to a Zone "Dark Templar" points to. Since "Bururu" was used as Synchro Material for the summon of a Cyberse Monster, its effects lets Ai Special Summon 1 other monster used as material for that summon from his GY, in this case "Doyon". Ai then overlays the Level 4 "Doyon" and the Level 4 LIGHT "Pikari" to Xyz Summon "Light Dragon @Ignister" (2300/1500) to a Zone "Dark Templar" points to. Ai activates the effect of "Wind Pegasus", letting him target and destroy a number of Spell/Trap Cards his opponent controls up to the number of "@Ignister" monsters he controls. He controls 3, so he destroys "Allure Palace" and "Allure Dance" ("Golden Allure Queen": 5000 → 4500 → 4000; "Allure Queen LV7": 2000/2000 → 1500/1500). He then activates the effect of "Light Dragon" by detaching a Xyz Material, letting him target and destroy a number of monsters his opponent controls up to the number of "@Ignister" monsters he controls. He controls 3, so he destroys "Allure Queen LV7" and "Golden Allure Queen". "Wind Pegasus" attacks Queen directly (Queen: 4000 → 1700 LP). Since she took damage from a direct attack, Queen then activates her Skill, "Honey Trap", letting her regain LP equal to the damage she took (Queen: 1700 → 4000 LP) and set a Trap Card from outside her Deck, and also being able to activate it the turn it is set. Queen chooses to set "Drowning Mirror Force". Ai activates the effect of "Linguriboh" in his GY, letting him Special Summon it by Tributing an "@Ignister" Monster he controls that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck. He tributes "Wind Pegasus" to Special Summon "Linguriboh". "Light Dragon" attacks directly, with Queen activating her set "Drowning Mirror Force" in response, which would shuffle all face-up Attack Position monsters Ai controls back into his Deck. As his opponent activated a Trap Card, Ai activates the effect of "Linguriboh", tributing it to negate the effect of the Trap Card and banish it. "Drowning Mirror Force" is negated, so the direct attack continues (Queen: 4000 → 1700 LP). "Dark Templar" attacks directly (Queen: 1700 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. References